


Turn On

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen and Breakdown can’t keep their hands of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayngelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/gifts).



> **Continuity:** G1  
>  **Warnings:** sort of fluff, and a bit sappy, smut (sticky)  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty *glomps* Thank you so much for the edits!
> 
>  **Note:** Written for Ayngelcat. :)

“Ah, AH! Oh Sigma, yes, yes, YES!” Breakdown overloaded, screaming loudly, even louder than his engine rumbled. His fingers dug hard into the soft covering of the berth, hands next to his head as he arched up, tensed, and his valve clenched around Smokescreen’s spike.

The sharp sensations of pleasure made him dizzy, he lost his sense of direction and his optics blacked out.

He didn’t hear himself moan, or sigh, or Smokescreen reach his own climax. He did feel the other’s overload though; a new warmth spread, and he smiled.

Almost a breem passed. Smokescreen lay on him. The former quick, hard pace had come to a halt.

They vented heavily, hot air circulated through their intakes and systems, mixing their scents of different oil and fuel.

Breakdown sighed again, and Smokescreen raised himself a little to find his lips, kissing him slowly, sensually. Just as slowly, the Stunticon wrapped his arm around the other’s neck, and stroked with his other hand the upper arm.

The kiss and caresses lasted over two kliks, then Breakdown urged him again onto the spike, and his field flared with need without his conscious intent.

“’m sorry,” he muttered. “You just turn me on so…” And the new arousal was embarrassing. The last overload hadn’t been that long ago.

His feeling of shame vanished soon, however.

“That’s no reason to apologise. You have the same effect on me,” Smokescreen said with a smile against Breakdown’s lips. He thrust deeply, and made them both moan.


End file.
